teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hattori Tatsu
Hattori Tatsu, aka Tatsu or Master Hattori, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As a former member of The Foot Clan back in Tokyo, Japan during Karai's childhood, he was a blind swordsman who was one of The Shredder's first second-in-commands of his ninja clan. Even though he was blind, he relies on his other senses to fight off his opponents during combat. At some point, he became the sensei of Oroku Karai, who was taught the ways of Ninjutsu. After years of him leaving the ninja clan due to the mockery of the other ninjas, he resurfaces to claim the Kuro Kabuto and the throne as the new leader of The Foot in New York City, months after the death of The Shredder by the hand of Leonardo. Once he was defeated by Karai and Kavaxas came to claim the Kuro Kabuto, he extracts the soul of the blind swordsman, leading to his unfortunate death. He is currently in his spiritual form roaming the Netherworld alongside the souls of the deceased. He wields a Katana sword as his signature weapon of choice. He has a rivalry with Karai. Hattori Tatsu debuts in The Forgotten Swordsman. Backstory Approximately 50 years ago, Hattori Tatsu was born as a blind child and was raised in Tokyo, Japan. His blindness whatsoever granted him a sixth sense and later on he started to train himself into the ways of Ninjutsu. A few decades later, he was recruited by The Shredder to become a part of The Foot Clan, as both the sensei of Oroku Karai and The Shredder's second-in-command. At some point he became known as the "Blind Swordsman" and then he fled from The Foot, due to him being mocked by the other ninjas. But a few years afterwards, when Super Shredder was assassinated by Leonardo, Hattori Tatsu went to New York City and recruited the Foot Ninjas of his former pupil as his own. This lead to him starting a hunt for the Kuro Kabuto, as he was willing to become the new leader of The Foot, since he believed that The Shredder still had him as his right hand man. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 5 * The Forgotten Swordsman (Debut/ Death) * End Times (Spirit/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Hattori Tatsu wears an Oni Mask most of the time, which is a mask based on a yokai known as the Oni, which is mostly depicted in Japanese mythology as an ogre, demon, devil, or troll. * 'Tatsu' translates in Japanese for "dragon". * Tatsu is based on a character from the original first and second live action Ninja Turtles films, the same series from which the original Tokka and Rahzar originated. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:The Foot Clan Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Human Category:Non-Mutant Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Ninja Category:Deceased Category:Characters Introduced In Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Second-In-Command Category:Assassin Category:Japanese Category:Adult Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Sensei Category:Ninja Master Category:Spirit Category:Netherworld Inhabitants Category:Ghost Category:Former Human